imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
How to Avoid Getting Killed
Sometimes, people can get very angry when they're pked by a person by another faction, so here are a few ways to avoid getting pked/killed. 1. Don't hit a pro siras/lanos. This can lead to you getting KoS(killed on sight) 2. NEVER help someone that is a pker, though you can help someone that is innocent. 3. Sometimes, a person's guild is kos. So, to avoid getting killed is to quit the guild. 4. AVOID having a PURPLE name. And avoid players with purple names. Sometimes this just means they failed killing someone once, but maybe not you. - Obtained: : ~ If you healed someone who attacked / is attacking / has a purple name / or has a red name :: ~ If you attacked someone successfully (no missing or blocking), and the hit actually does damage. If you attack someone and the attack does no damage, you stay white-named. 5. A red name takes 3 hours to go away. : - Obtained: :: ~ If you killed someone (whether on accident or purposefully) with a white name :: ~ If you helped heal/buff someone who killed a player with a white name :: ~ If you ensnare, doom, silence, stun, fear, etc. & someone else kills the player who has a white name ~If you hit a white name and they suicide by going in the Elite Mercenaries / Knights 6. A gray name takes an hour to expire but you will not receive fame from killing anything other than a red name or another black name. : - Obtained: :: ~ If you had a RED name and you die, then you have a black name *NOTE: having a DARK GRAY name does not let you gain any more fame until you wait for an hour to come white no matter how many people you kill *Also, if you have a RED or DARK GRAY name, you will be the target of many players because''' 'you will lose two times the fame each time you die, and they can attack you without getting purple/red name :( ' *'''For a Woopa farmer in the upper right corner, if you see a red name approaching, you can run to the Mushroom Marshes instead of spawn because it is not a PvP Zone, Any class with the right skills may still attack you. If the red name is pro enough they can use stun/freeze skills to keep you from getting away or just kill you 1 hit while you're still in PvP areas. 7. Never go into lanos/siras village. ' - As a Waddy siras, I went to lanos village. They can attack me normally (1.3.2 update) and I cant hit them normally. They also do not turn red when they kill you, only turning purple then reverting to white like purple names always do eventually.' 8.Never go into pvp areas unprepared. ' -Trust me on this one.' Note: If you accidentally hit someone in beach and get a purple name and they try to suicide, you can always rush to the Battlefield Supervisor and go in the War Drum to prevent getting a red name, or simply use a recall scroll before they suicide. Also, I'm pretty sure that when you heal/shield the knights or mercenaries allied with your faction, you turn red shortly afterwards even if they didn't kill anyone. How Would You Rate This Guide? Very Helpful Helpful Good but needs some work Needs a lot of editing I'm not going to look at this guide again for help Category:Guide Category:Misc Category:PvP